lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Akatsuki
Overview Akatsuki was a very large clan that thrived during the Kardían Era and Shadow Epoch. It is known for being a target of hate from various other clans such as Fallen Republic. History Origin The foundation date of the Akatsuki is unknown. The earliest known Akatsuki level was published on October 7th, 2009.Level - Akatsuki clan original Headquarters. It was founded by Chriswolf119. Early Conflicts Around 2009, Cold_Wolf102 attacked Akatsuki with a small group with an unknown name under his alternate account Fire_Storm_Burne. However, the result of this brief conflict was Cold_Wolf102 and Chriswolf119 becoming friends. Cold_Wolf102 then left for about six months due to his console breaking.Story of Cold_Wolf102 (p. 7) Akatsuki later sent Cold_Wolf102 as a spy against a smaller clan called Black Fog, but it is unknown what the result of this was. Later, Cold_Wolf102 aided in negotiations with another unknown clan that was having a feud with the Akatsuki. According to Cold_Wolf102, Chriswolf119 later that year supposedly faked his own death after a failed relationship. In his temporary absence, members of the Akatsuki considered forming an Anti-H4H Union.Story of Cold_Wolf102 (pp 7-8) According to ConorMck101, around this time, an alliance was made between the Akatsuki and the LittleBigPlanet Union around September 19th, 2010.http://lbpunion.wikia.com/wiki/News#comm-2212 Although they may have agreed to an alliance, the Akatsuki and the LBPU did not interact much.M88youngling's Testimony This may be the Anti-H4H Union that Cold_Wolf102 mentions in his autobiography. The Akatsuki was involved in the first Axis Alliance in 2011. In November. Akatsuki was removed from the Axis alongside Emblazia and CHAOS Inc. In December, Black Scythe Army declared war on the Akatsuki for supposedly violating alliance terms and defeated them. War reparations were supposedly discussed between Polarlab and the Akatsuki, but it is not known if they ever came to an agreement.Polarlab's Clan Timeline Later, the Akatsuki supposedly lended the Anti-Red Eagle Army aid in the fight against Red Eagle Army and the Axis.Biography of Polarlab (pp. 12-13) After the AREA conflict, Blood Star Rebellion declared war on Akatsuki and sent an infiltrator named Javier_Pr to assassinate Chriswolf119, but these attempts were unsuccessful. The result of their war is unknown.Biography of Polarlab (pp. 13-14) EDEN Sometime before March 9th, 2012, Akatsuki became part of the Executive Democratic Entity for Neutrality, otherwise known as EDEN. This brought them into an alliance with the Red Skull Republic, Fallen Republic, Elite Ninja Squad, Pure Energy, New Soviet Core, ESA, and Advanced Cyber Unit. It is unknown how long Akatsuki's membership with EDEN lasted. Fall of Akatsuki The details of the fall of Akatsuki are largely unknown and unverified. Jukewannabe claims that Fallen Republic targeted Akatsuki in its 'emo holocaust' and used the energy to fuel its harassment against Chriswolf119.Jukewannabe's Testimony Akatsuki is also known to have split into civil war in its final days, but the details of this are unknown. Demographics Population According to Polarlab's Clan Census, Akatsuki had 65 members verified, but Polarlab presumed that they had far more. Hardware34 has also verified names of certain members, such as Lilsonia91, who later took over Chaos Clan after its original leader was deposed, as well as Sagim_Ninja and Fireblitz95, executives within the Akatsuki. He also confirmed the membership of NightmareEden, Dragon_Kid321, Cooper2966, IamGreenGoblin, LuisZX305, Dabarndog , and Renethemonkey. Bzrew45 was most likely a member of the Akatsuki, but it is unknown if he used a different username during Akatsuki's existence. JediJosho and Cold_Wolf102Story of Cold_Wolf102 also claim to have been involved with the clan. Language Akatsuki spoke English, but it is not known what other languages were spoken by its members. Another language that was spoken may have been Japanese. Government The government structure of Akatsuki is unknown, but it is known that it had several factions within the clan. Chriswolf119 is known to have been the leader with possibly supreme authority. Polarlab's Clan Census asserts that VSweet-AssassinV was a 'queen'.Polarlab's Clan Census Akatsuki had a policy of Anti-Heart for Heart and occasionally conducted Anti-H4H raids on H4H levels. Foreign Relations and Military The Akatsuki had brief friendly relations with the LittleBigPlanet Union. It also was a member state of the Axis Alliance, and the Executive Democratic Entity for Neutrality. It was also an ally of the Balance. Culture and Style Akatsuki was a Japanese-inspired ninja clan, and based much of its style on anime like Naruto. Infrastructure It is not known how Akatsuki communicated with its members, if at all. It had many levels published by its members to help promote the clan. References Category:Clans Category:2009